Danny Phantom meets the Angry Beavers 2
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Sequel to the first one. 4 months has pasted since returning to their universe. Missing Danny and the others so much. Daggett, Norbert along with Daggett's pet cujo the Ghost Dog goes to visit them again. Danny Phantom/Angry Beavers Crossover. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the first one called Danny Phantom meets the Angry Beavers. Story takes place four months after Phantom Planet and aftermy first story. P.S.: I don't own either of them. Both are owned by Nick.**

**Full Plot Summary: Four months has pass since Daggett and Norbert along with Cujo who is now Daggett's pet dog has got back to their universe with the help of their friends Danny and the others who helped them get back home. Daggett and Norbert, and Cujo begins to miss Danny and the others so much that the two Beaver brothers decide they want to see them again. So the two beaver brothers decides to build a machine that can bring them to any universe. After finishing it they head back to Danny's universe to visit him and the others. When they get there. Danny and the others are surprised. Dag and Norb tells they build a machine so they could visit him. Also Dag and Norb hears that the whole world now knows Danny's secret as well as Dani is now living with the Fentons. Things and humor happens as this story goes.**

**I also promise to start working on my other story called Old Past, Old Times, and the Old Days this month or next month.**

* * *

Danny Phantom meets the Angry Beavers 2

In the forest at the Beavers Dam which was on a lake. Daggett, Norbert, and Cujo the Ghost Dog were all asleep in their bedroom. Norbert who was on the bottom bunk bed and Daggett and Cujo on the top bunk bed. While Norbert was sleeping peacefully. Daggett was dreaming about something. He was dreaming about his idol none other than Danny Phantom. Which him and his friends helped Daggett and Norbert back home about four months ago. Daggett was smiling as he slept holding his Teddy Bear very tightly, While Cujo the Ghost Dog was sleeping beside the Brown Beaver. In Daggett's dream, he was riding on Danny Phantom who was flying in the air. "This is nuts! Go faster Danny! Go faster!" Daggett said.

"Okay, okay. Hold on tight, Daggett!" Danny said.

Daggett nodded as he held on tight and Danny then flew faster. "Danny no other superhero is better than you. You'll always be the best one." Daggett said.

"I'm really happy to hear that Daggett. And you'll always be my number one fan. No one will ever take your place. No matter what. Even if you are a Beaver." Danny said.

"You know sometimes Danny. I actually wish you were my brother just like Norbert." Daggett said.

"I too sometimes wish you were my little brother Daggett. It would be fun having a little brother like you. You're so full of energy. Aren't you?" Danny said.

"Yep." Daggett said.

As Daggett kept flying on Danny. Daggett's dream was suddenly interrupted. Daggett opened his eyes as he woke up only to see it was his pet Cujo the Ghost Dog licking him. Daggett began to laugh. "Hey, hey! Come on cut it out Cujo! Stop it tickles!" Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog stopped licking him. Daggett looked around and realize the whole thing with him and Danny spending time together was a dream. "Aw, spoot! It was just a dream again...*sign* I don't know about you Cujo. But I really really just miss Danny so must. He's just so amazing. I would do anything to see him and the others again." Daggett said.

Cujo the Dog nodded and wanted to do to make Daggett feel better. With that Daggett placed his Teddy Bear down and he and Cujo the Ghost Dog got down from their bed. The Brown Beaver suddenly heard his brother getting up and heard him speak. Daggett and Cujo the Ghost Dog turned around looking at Norbert. "Hey, little brother. Morning, did you sleep well." Norbert said.

Daggett suddenly shot a beam of ice from his hand that passed Norbert, which startled him. "Whoa! Dag what was that all about? I know we both have ice powers since Frostbite gave it to us. Doesn't mean you have to use them for no reason like right now." Norbert said.

"Meh, I just wanted to see if my ice powers got stronger." Daggett said.

"Oh, so as I was saying. Did you sleep well?" Norbert said.

"Yes I did, only I've been dreaming about Danny again." Daggett said.

"Again? That's like the two hundredth time since we got back to our universe. You must really miss Danny and the others so much." Norbert said.

"Yes, I do...*sign*" Daggett said.

"I do too, Daggett. But there's nothing we can do about it. So be least happy that at least we have a picture of all of us together so we will never forget each other and they never forget about us. I even miss Jazz and everyone else as well. She was a really great friend just like Danny. But as I said at least we'll always remember each other" Norbert said.

"I know." Daggett said.

"Now come on. Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." Norbert said.

"Alright...Come on Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog heard Daggett as he followed him and Norbert downstairs going into the kitchen to have breakfast. When they got to the kitchen. Daggett saw Cujo's sqeaky toy on the ground and gave it to Cujo who took it and began playing with it. The two beaver brothers got their breakfast ready and went to the table to eat. Norbert was eating, but he notice his brother wasn't eating his at all. Daggett was still feeling depressed. "Daggett aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Norbert said.

Daggett looked at his brother. "Suddenly, Norbie. I'm just not hungry...*sign* I don't even know why made for myself if I'm not going to eat it." Daggett said.

"It's still about Danny and the others isn't it?" Norbert said.

"No...Actually yes." Daggett said.

"Guess I know how you must feel. I actually too want to see him and the others again, but how can we. When we live in a different universe, while they live in a another one. That's the thing Daggie Waggie." Norbert said.

"I don't know, as I said though. I just want to see them again especially Danny. I'd do anything to visit my idol once again." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog notice how Daggett was feeling dropped his sqeaky toy onto the ground and ran up to Daggett trying to cheer him up. "Thanks, Cujo. You're always there for me when I'm still depressed." Daggett said.

Norbert smiled at the sight of seeing Cujo the Ghost Dog comforting his brother Daggett. "See, Dag. Cujo here knows how you feel. He doesn't like seeing you sad. Neither do I little brother." Norbert said.

"I know. The only thing that can make me feel better though it to visit Danny again...If you need me. I'll be in the living room watching TV." Daggett said.

Daggett hopped off his chair and went into the living room. Cujo the Ghost Dog followed him there. Norbert just stood there realizing how much his little brother was missing his biggest idol. "*Sign* Daggett I wish I could do something to make you feel better." Norbert said.

Norbert knew that he didn't like seeing his brother sad and wanted to do what he could to make him feel better. He knew there was no chance of visiting Danny and the others again, but was there. Norbert decided he wanted to see Danny and the others again and also do it for his brother since it would be the only thing that would make Daggett happy. "You know what. I too want to visit Danny, Jazz and everyone else again. If my brother wants to see his idol again. I'll make it happen. Only thing is...How? Think Norbert think! Do this for your little brother, Daggett." Norbert said.

As Norbert began to think. After a few seconds of thinking. An idea suddenly hit Norbert. "I got it. Wow, why didn't I think of this sooner or later. Daggett is going to be so happy, when I finally finish it. But should I tell Daggett about it now...Nah I'll keep it as a surprise and will show it to him after I'm done finishing it. Don't worry Dag we'll be visiting Danny and the others very soon." Norbert said to himself.

With that Norbert went into one of his secret rooms. Once he got there. He began to work on what he was doing so that he, Daggett, and Cujo the Ghost Dog can see their friends from the other universe very soon. In the living room. Daggett was watching TV. Cujo the Ghost Dog was on the floor laying down. Dag looked at his Ghostly Dog. "Cujo?" Daggett said.

Cujo looked at Daggett nodding. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but ever since we got back to mine and Norbie's universe. I...I probably said this before, but I really want to go back already. Though I don't think it is possible. Oh why did Norbie and I have to come back here. Danny is just so awesome. He's been in my head for four months and he's all I can think about. He's just so awesome and just amazing. I just really really want to see him again...but maybe Norbert's right. There are just times where we meet others and then never see them again. It's part of life." Daggett said.

The Ghost Dog got up and walked up to the couch climbing up and walked up to Daggett. Daggett stroked Cujo on the head and then he saw the picture of him, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo on the table and grabbed it looking at the picture. "If only we can see them again...but I guess it won't happen. At least just like Norbie said. We have a picture of us all together. Is that right Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog shook his head and went onto Daggett's lap before laying down. The Brown Beaver smiled at his Ghost Dog and began to pet him more on the head. "I love you too Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo smiled. Daggett then decided to try and get his mind off of it. "How about we just keep watching some TV." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog nodded agreeing and both began to watch TV. Many hours later pasted and in the secret room. Norbert was in. He was almost done finishing what he was buidling. "There just a few more adjustments and it is then finally finished." Norbert said.

After putting the few more things on. Norbert looked at it and what he build was a kind of machine that can bring anyone to a another universe. "Finally all done. Wow that was really hard work, but I pulled through it. Now before I get Daggett. I should test it out first." Norbert said.

Norbert pulled a remote like device and pressed a button turning the machine on. It created a portal leading to Danny's universe. Seeing that it worked. Norbert turned the portal off. He also tested the other button which can open a portal in whatever spot. After testing that. Norbert knew it was now complete. "Now to go get Dag. Oh my little brother is going to be so happy. We'll be visit our friends again." Norbert said.

Norbert left his secret room to go get Daggett and Cujo the Ghost Dog. Back at the living room. Daggett and Cujo were still watching TV until they suddenly heard Norbert. "Hey Daggett! Cujo!" Norbert said.

Daggett and Cujo the Ghost Dog turned their heads and saw Norbert. "What Norbie? Is it something you discovered in space. If so not interested." Daggett said.

"Nope, much better. It's a surprise. For you, me, and Cujo." Norbert said.

Daggett mood went to depression to excitement. "A Surprise! Oh what is Norbie! What is it! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Daggett said.

Cujo began to bark agreeing with Daggett. "If you want to see it. You both have to follow me. I promise you'll like it." Norbert said.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's go." Daggett said.

With that Daggett and Cujo followed Norbert to the secret room he was in. When they got there. Norbert showed the machine to them. "That's it...It's just some spooty machine...Some surprise this was Norbie...*Sign*" Norbert said.

Daggett was about to leave until Norbert spoke. "Daggett wait. I didn't even show what it does yet." Norbert said.

Daggett stopped and turned to look at him again. "Fine show me." Daggett said.

Norbert pressed a button starting the machine which opened a portal. Daggett was feeling curious what Norbert made and began to realize what he just made. "Norbie...I'm not thinking what you just did...Do I?" Daggett said.

"Yep that's right Daggett. We're off to see and visit Danny and the others again." Norbert said.

Daggett gasped with excitement. "R-rr-really! Really Norbie!" Daggett said.

Norbert shook his head. Daggett felt this was the most nicest thing his brother ever done to him. Walking up to Norbert. Daggett hugged his brother. "Oh, Norbie. This is the best thing you've ever done for me. I love you so much. You're the best brother I could ever have" Daggett said.

"I love you too, Daggett. Now how about stop we grab a few things and then head there." Norbert said.

"Sure." Daggett said.

Daggett let go of his brother and then looked at his Ghost Dog. "Wait right here Cujo. Norbie and I will be right back. I can't believe it were seeing our friends again especially Danny." Daggett said.

Cujo barked as he waited. The two Beaver Brothers went to get some stuff and then came back. Daggett, Norbert, and Cujo the Ghost Dog stood at the portal. Norbert realize he forgot to show Daggett one last thing. "Oh yes Daggett." Norbert said.

"Yeah Norbie?" Daggett said.

"See this device. Pressing second button can open a portal to any spot. Just wanted to let you know." Norbert said.

"Oh alright." Daggett said.

"Good then let's go. Can't believe we're going to see them again." Norbert said.

"Me too." Daggett said.

Cujo barked agreeing. With that the three of them went into the portal leading to Danny's universe. When they got out they were finally in his universe and also in front of Danny's house the three of them feeling excited and now happy they are going to see their friend again.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up later or soon. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the two Beaver Brothers, and the Ghost Dog stood there in front of Danny's house they were about to head to the door. "Oh Norbie! Norbie! Norbie! Let's go see Danny! I can't wait much longer" Daggett said.

Daggett ran up towards the door. Norbert and Cujo too then followed heading up to the door as well. Norbert looked at Daggett. "I'll knock." Norbert said.

Daggett nodded as his brother knocked on the door. Inside Danny's house. Jazz who was in the living room reading a book heard the knock. "Huh? Wonder who that could be? *sign* It's probably more of Danny's fans. You know everyday they come to ask for his autograph." Jazz said.

Jazz stood up and headed to the door. "Yes I know you wa-" Jazz said not finishing.

Jazz stopped speaking when she didn't see anybody. "...Hello?" Jazz said.

"Down here." Norbert said.

Jazz heard a very similiar voice. Looking down. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Daggett, Norbert, and Cujo again. "Hey Jazz. Long time no see." Norbert said.

"Norbert? Daggett? Is that really you or am I just seeing things?" Jazz said.

"Nope it's really us Jazzy. Cujo too." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked happily. Jazz couldn't help but smile. "How did you both get back here." Jazz said.

"Well Daggie, Cujo, and I were missing all of you so much. I decided to build a machine that can bring us to any universe. We came to visit you all once again." Norbert said.

"Really if that's so. You're quite a genius Norbert." Jazz said.

Jazz turned her attention to Daggett as she bent down onto her knees and grabbed Daggett pulling him into a hug. "It's so great to see you again as well Daggett." Jazz said.

"You too Jazz...Say where's Danny? I want to see him." Daggett said.

Letting go of Daggett. Jazz looked at the Brown Beaver. "*Giggles* I know how must you want to see Danny right now. I think you'll find him in his room." Jazz said.

"Oh goodie!" Daggett said.

With that Daggett ran into the house and upstairs with full speed. Jazz looked at Norbert. "Your brother must be really happy." Jazz said.

"Yep, he's like the reason why we came here. But it is great seeing you again as well." Norbert said.

"You too. Come on in." Jazz said.

"Alright." Norbert said.

Norbert, and Cujo the Ghost Dog came in. Jazz closed the door and looked at them again. "You like me to get you something to eat, Norbert?" Jazz said.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just had breakfast this morning you know back in mine and Dag's universe. So how have you been." Norbert said.

"Oh not much really except still getting ready for college in seven months or so. So I'm pretty busy. Oh I forgot to mention about mine and Danny's parents. They are just down in the basement doing important things, but when they do come up here. We'll introduce you both to them." Jazz said.

"Alright sounds great. Like to keep talking." Norbert said.

"Sure." Jazz said.

Norbert, and Jazz went to the couch to sit down and talk. Cujo the Ghost Dog followed them and lay down on the ground near them. Upstairs. Daggett wanted to surprise Danny just for fun. When Daggett got to Danny's room. He opened the door quietly and saw Danny. "Oh Danny is going to be in for such a surprise." Daggett said.

Daggett quietly walked into his room. Danny was on his bed talking on a cellphone and was already about to hang up. "...Alright then. Bye." Danny said.

Danny put his cellphone away and suddenly heard something climbing onto his bed. "Huh?" Danny said.

Danny turned only to see Daggett standing right in front of him. This surprised him just as Daggett jumped onto Danny bringing him down. Daggett clinging onto Danny's chest. "Danny! It's so great to see you again!" Daggett said.

Danny couldn't believe it. It was his number one fan Daggett. "Daggett! Really is that you! How though...What are you doing here? Aw come on can you let go of me already, Dag." Danny said.

Daggett let go of Danny and looked at him. "Dag! How, are you here? Suddenly your back in my universe. Did you get lost or something again?" Danny said.

"Yep it is me and nope not at all. The thing is the reason I'm here is because I missed you so much. So my brother Norbie made this machine that can bring me, him, and Cujo to any universe. So we came here to visit you once again." Daggett said.

"That explains everything. Though never thought that would ever be possible. Your brother is quite the genius then. It's great to see my number one fan once again. Thought I never see you again." Danny said.

"Me neither until Norbie made well you know. Oh Danny I'm just so glad to see you again. My biggest idol and that's you." Daggett said.

"Happy to hear that." Danny said.

"So how've you been Danny. Have you been fighting any ghosts lately. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Daggett said.

Danny laughed at Daggett's behaviour. "Alright relax Daggett. I'll tell you. Yes I ha-" Danny said not finishing.

Danny was cut off when the two of them suddenly heard a female voice. It was Danny's clone Danielle. "Danny what's going on in here?" Dani said.

Dani suddenly saw Daggett and smiled. "*Gasp* Daggett!" Dani said.

Dani ran into the room jumping onto the bed hugging Daggett tightly. "Daggett! I can't believe it's really you. How you doing?" Dani said.

"Not much Dani except I have one question." Daggett said.

Dani let go of Daggett. "What would that be?" Dani said.

"Last time I remember. You weren't living here or are you just visiting?" Daggett said.

"I'm living here now. Danny's parents now know about me and ever since I'm now part of this family." Dani said.

"Oh and since for how long." Daggett said.

Danny suddenly spoke. "Ever since the days after the Disasteroid threatening earth. Two days later. Dani came to my house and wanted to live with me and my family. So Jazz and I introduced her to our parents and we told them about her. They agreed and adopted her. Now Dani is living here and is now my adopted little sister." Danny said.

"Oh that makes sense and uh what's this Disasteroid thingie you speak of though?" Daggett said.

"Well you see Daggett. The Disasteroid was this huge asteroid. A few days after Me and the others helped you and Norbert back home. Sam, Tucker, and I went into space by going into the Ghost Zone first to try and stop Vlad who stole the Infi-Map from Frostbite. He was the cause of Disasteroid coming towards earth when he damage his satellite which exploded forcing the itto start moving towards earth. He also made this team of ghost hunters who outcompeted me and I decided to get rid of my powers by zapping myself in the Ghost Portal, but I felt so ashamed for doing that. I luckily however finally got my powers back, when Me, Sam, Tucker, and my sister Jazz went into the Ghost Zone to find a way to stop the Disasteroid from hitting earth where we got attacked by ghosts lead by this known enemy of mine name Skulker who all suddenly began blasting me with their beams which then gave me the Ghost DNA back into my body thereby I got my powers back. Then luckily with the help of many of my enemies, which they agreed to help me save the earth. We turned the whole earth intangible and Disasteroid went through. I also like to mention that the whole world now knows my secret and now I'm a well known hero with many people as my fans, but none of them are my number one fan. You are just as I always say." Danny said.

"Wow, really. That must of been NUTS! Also did you just mention someone name Skulker?" Daggett said.

"Yep. Why do you ask." Danny said.

"Because Norbie and I know him. When we both first vanished coming into the Ghost Zone, which is part of your universe. We ran into him and tried to hunt us down because he mistook us for a rare kind of ghost. Good think we told him what we really were. Hope I never see that spoot head again." Daggett said.

"Oh, that explains everything. Skulker yeah always trying to hunt me like a big game animal. He won't rest until he turns me into a trophy. He's also not going after me only but my cousin Danielle too ever since he found out about her." Danny said.

"Well if I ever see him again. I'll tell him to get lost. No one is going to hunt my idol or his ghostly cousin like animals...That's only if I ever see him again." Daggett said.

"Thanks Daggett. How about the three of us head downstairs." Danny said.

"Sure." Daggett said.

"Alright." Dani said.

The three of them headed downstairs where they saw Norbert, Jazz, and Cujo the Ghost Dog. They notice Daggett, Danny, and Dani. "Well Danny from the looks of your face. You seem happy your seeing a certain someone again." Jazz said.

"Well of course I am, Jazz. After all Daggett is my number one fan. Not to mention he's a really great pal as well." Danny said.

"You're just the best superhero as I always said before." Daggett said.

"Yep that's Daggett alright. My little brother." Norbert said.

"Kids is everything okay." A female voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a woman and a large guy in a hazmat suits. It was Danny's, Jazz's, and Dani's parents Jack and Maddie. "Say Jazz would those happen to be your's, and Danny's parents?" Norbert said.

"Yes they are." Jazz said.

Jack and Maddie notice Daggett and Norbert. Maddie shrieked as she went into the kitchen and came out with a broom. "Get these filthy rodents out of my house!" Maddie said.

"I bet they're ghosts in disguises!" Jack said.

Daggett and Norbert screamed as Jack and Maddie were about to attack them, but Danny, Jazz, and Dani got their mom to stop. "Mom, Dad wait stop! These two are our friends!" Danny said.

"Yes mom and dad. Please!" Jazz said.

"Yeah!" Dani said.

Jack and Maddie stopped. "You're friends with some Weasel things!" Maddie said.

"Ahem, my brother and I aren't weasels." Norbert said.

"We're Beavers!" Daggett said.

"And they can talk!" Maddie said.

"Yes! I know it is bizarre, but we are Beavers...Who can talk." Norbert said.

"Well you two don't look exactly like Beavers." Jack said.

"Well we are Beavers! And boy I thought Barry was big, but Danny's dad. Sheesh." Daggett said.

"Mom, dad let me, Jazz, and Dani introduce you to our friends here. This is Daggett and Norbert. This might sound hard to believe but they come from a another universe." Danny said.

"How do you that Danny?" Jack said.

"Well they came into our universe as a result of Vlad who tricked them into being cartoons and would vanish using them as more power. This was when you and mom were out of town. Luckily we helped them back home and now their back because they came to visit." Danny said.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to how Jack and I reacted." Maddie said.

"Apology accepted, uh what's your name?" Norbert said.

"Maddie, but just call me Mrs. Fenton and my husband Mr. Fenton." Maddie said.

"Oh alright." Norbert said.

"Hey and check out my pet ghost dog, Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo who heard his owner speak got up and ran up to Daggett. Jack gasped. "GHOST!" Jack said.

"Dad, calm down. Cujo won't hurt anyone." Danny said.

"Oh, guess I overreact when it comes to ghosts." Jack said.

"You know all this talking has made me hungry. Would it be alright if I went into the kitchen and got myself something to eat?" Daggett said.

"Help yourself to whatever you like. You two can visit here for as long as you like as well." Maddie said.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton." Daggett said.

"You're welcome." Maddie said.

As Daggett was about to head into the kitchen. Dani spoke to him. "Hey Daggett." Dani said.

Daggett turned around and looked at Dani. "Yeah Dani." Daggett said.

"Maybe later. You like to play well you know like video games and all that." Dani said.

"Sure. Right after I get something in my stomach." Daggett said.

"Alright." Dani said.

With that Daggett headed into the kitchen. "You know I have one thing I like to know. Whatever happened to Vlad?" Norbert said.

"Oh about Vlad. Dad claims he left him in space for saying that he would make my mom his after trying to take over the world." Danny said.

"Whoa? Okay I know Vlad was evil and all. Don't you think that was kind of harsh of what your dad did Danny?" Norbert said.

"No not at all. After what he said and of how evil he is. He deserved to stay in space." Jack said.

"Uh hello could of at least have him put into jail, if he came back with you. Still think that was pretty harsh." Norbert said.

"He would still escape anyway because of him being half ghost." Danny said.

"Oh point taken." Norbert said.

Everyone suddenly heard Daggett spoke to himself in the kitchen. "Boy, this fudge is delicious!" Daggett said.

From hearing this. Jack gasp. He ran into the kitchen to see Daggett was eating his fudge. He looked in horror. "MY FUDGE! NO!" Jack said.

"Oh no. Dad don't!" Danny said.

Jack didn't listen and ran towards Daggett in rage. Daggett who didn't notice suddenly saw him making his way towards him. Daggett looked confused and scared at the same time. That's when Jack got to Daggett and began attacking him who then began to attack back. Everyone could hear stuff breaking and other things from the kitchen and hear them speaking to each other. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY FUDGE NOBODY! DON'T EAT MY FUDGE!" Jack said.

"HEY STOP IT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! OH THAT DOES IT! IT'S ON YOU SPOOTY SPOOT HEAD!" Daggett said.

Everyone ran into the kitchen to see Daggett and Jack fighting. Jack trying to hit Daggett while the Brown Beaver was trying to bite Jack on the arm. "Dad Stop!" Danny, Jazz, and Dani said.

"Honey please stop now!" Maddie said.

"Daggett no!" Norbert said.

They all ran up to them. Danny, Jazz, Dani, and Maddie pulled Jack away trying to restrain him. While Norbert pulled Daggett away trying to restrain his brother. After they both calmed down. Everyone went back to the living room and all sat down with Jack muttering something bad towards Daggett, while Daggett was muttering something bad about Jack. Everyone then decided to talk to each other and also hoping that Daggett and Jack would just forget about the whole thing that just happened between them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still sitting down talking. "Listen Mrs. Fenton. I'm really sorry for what happen. My brother here well can be quite bad tempered, but he isn't as much as he used to be. Only when things get in his way that is when he will act like that." Norbert said.

"It's very much alright Norbert. I should of warned your brother about Jack's fudge. My husband tends to get very angry if someone touches it." Maddie said.

"Well I don't want to be rude, but your husband has himself a big fudge problem then. Sheesh." Norbert said.

"I believe he does. But there's nothing I can do about it." Maddie said.

Daggett who was sitting beside Norbert just stared at Jack Fenton who in returned looked back at him. Both staring at each other very angrily. "I'm starting to hate him as much as Truckee." Daggett said.

"And I'm starting to hate you so much too." Jack said.

"Dad come on, Daggett didn't know that was your fudge. You both don't have to be hard on each other." Danny said.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll go over and say sorry to your number one fan." Jack said.

"That's good dad." Danny said.

Jack stood up and walked over to Daggett who turned his head away from him. "Eh? What do you want Spoot Head." Daggett said.

"Hey there. Listen I want to say sorry for what happened between each other. You didn't know that was my fudge and someone should of told you like me. So what do you say. Are we alright now." Jack said.

Daggett thought for a few seconds before turning his head and looking at Jack. "Alright I forgive you. Sorry for you know trying to bite your arm and all that." Daggett said.

"None taken." Jack said.

"Good." Daggett said.

With that Jack went back to sit down. Danny then came up to Daggett. "Hey Daggett. Later I'm going to head off to see my friends. I even have a friend I like to introduce you too. That is only if you like." Danny said.

"Really. Of course Danny. After all Norbie, Cujo and I did come here after all just to see you. When will you be going out?" Daggett said.

"Probably in a half hour." Danny said.

"Oh alright. Let me know by then. But wait what if people sees me." Daggett said.

"I won't and don't worry I'll tell every person about you and Norbert. Believe me. They'll all get used to you. Right now though until I'm ready to go. How about you go and play with Danielle." Danny said.

"Alright and thanks, Danny." Daggett said.

"That's good and anything for my number one fan." Danny said.

With that Danny went upstairs into his room. Daggett got up and walked up to Dani. "Hey Dani." Daggett said.

Dani looked at Daggett. "Hey Daggett. What is it?" Dani said.

"I just wanted to ask if your in the mood of playing together." Daggett said.

"Of course I am, Dag. Maybe we can go play video games. Unless there's something else you want to play." Dani said.

"Are you kidding. I so want to play video games right now. Let's head upstairs then to play them in Danny's room." Daggett said.

"Alright then and actually Daggett. Ever since I've been finally living here. I got my own video game system, which Danny bought for me and my own room, which Danny's and Jazz's parents who are now also my parents made for me." Dani said.

"Oh." Daggett said.

"Come on then. Let's go to my room. I'll show you all the awesome games I got." Dani said.

"Sure thing." Daggett said.

Before Daggett and Dani both headed to her room. Daggett stopped and looked to see where his pet Ghost Dog Cujo was and then saw Cujo laying on the ground. "Hey Cujo. Dani and I are going to her room to play video games. Wanna come." Daggett said.

Cujo got up and barked before running up to Daggett. "Guess that's a yes." Daggett said.

With that they headed to her room. Maddie and Jack were already finished talking and stood up. "If you need us. We'll be back down in the basement." Maddie said.

"We still have some things to do." Jack said.

"Alright mom, and dad." Jazz said.

They both went back down into the basement. Norbert who was sitting beside Jazz spoke. "So Jazz. I just thought I ask you something." Norbert said.

Jazz looked at Norbert. "What would that be Norbert." Jazz said.

"Well since you said you're preparing to go to College in many months. Maybe you need some help getting ready. I would be greatful to help you get ready much faster. That's only if you like." Norbert said.

"Really Norbert? I would really appreciate that." Jazz said.

"Of course. I love to help a friend like you after all." Norbert said.

"Wow thanks Norbert. Believe me, but it's really stressing me. I just don't have time to do other things." Jazz said.

"I don't blame you. How about you tell me some things that you need to do to get ready for college?" Norbert said.

"Alright." Jazz said.

Jazz began to tell Norbert how he can help her get ready for college quicker. Daggett, Dani, and Cujo made it to Dani's room and went in. "Nice room you have Dani." Daggett said.

"Thanks. Let me show you what games I have now." Dani said.

"Sure thing." Daggett said.

Daggett, Dani, and Cujo walked up to the TV, which was in her room. It had her game system hooked up to it. "So what games do you have. I bet they're fun. Or should say NUTS!" Daggett said.

"*giggles* You're funny Daggett. Anyway I'll show you." Dani said.

Daggett nodded as Dani showed him the games she had. "Oh! Oh! Oh let's play this one. That one looks really fun!" Daggett said.

"Alright then." Dani said.

Dani put the video game disc into her video game system and the game started. Daggett and Dani both grabbed a controller and began playing it together, while Cujo the Ghost Dog just watched them play it.

"Already we just started playing this game and it's fun! It's probably the best game I ever played yet!" Daggett said.

"I know. Knew you would think it would be fun. In fact this is my favourite game out of all the games I have." Dani said.

"Really?" Daggett said.

"Yep." Dani said.

"...That's cool. Well let's keep playing then." Daggett said.

"Sure thing." Dani said.

Daggett and Dani continued to play, while Cujo just kept watching them. A half hour later. Danny left his room and went downstairs looking for Daggett. "I wonder where Daggett is?" Danny said.

Danny saw his sister Jazz and Norbert still talking together. He walked up to them. "Hey Jazz. Hey Norbert said.

Norbert and Jazz looked at Danny. "Yeah?" Norbert and Jazz said.

"Have you seen Daggett. A while ago I told him to play with Danielle. Where do you think he is? Of course he's with Danielle." Danny said.

"Well if my little brother is playing with Danielle. Of course their in the house." Norbert said.

"I'm assuming their in Dani's room playing video games. Go check there." Jazz said.

"Oh alright. Thanks then." Danny said.

"Anytime Danny." Norbert said.

"Yeah anytime little brother." Jazz said.

Danny turned and made his way to Danielle's room. Norbert and Jazz went back to talking to each other. When Danny got to Danielle's room. He opened the door to see Daggett and Danielle still playing video games, while as usual Cujo was watching them. "Hey Daggett. I'm ready to go." Danny said.

Daggett, Dani, and Cujo turned their heads to see Danny. "Oh alright Danny. It was fun playing with you. However I'm going with Danny to somewhere now." Daggett said.

Dani felt lonely from what she head. "Oh alright then. Have fun." Dani said.

"I will." Daggett said.

"Come on Cujo. We're going somewhere with Danny." Daggett said.

Cujo barked and ran up to Daggett. They both then walked up to Danny. "Let's go Danny. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Daggett said.

"Alright." Danny said.

As they were about to leave. Dani spoke. "Danny?" Dani said.

Daggett, Danny, and Cujo turned their heads looking at Dani. "Yeah, Danielle?" Danny said.

"I was just wondering. Can I come too?" Dani said.

"Of course you can. Why would I say no." Danny said.

"Really thanks." Dani said.

Dani turned off her TV and the video game before running up to them. "So where are we going?" Dani said.

"We're going to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam, and Annie." Danny said.

"Who's Annie?" Daggett said.

"She's the friend I'll introduce you when we see her and Sam. She's also my girlfriend." Danny said.

"Oh and that's weird. I always had a odd feeling you would eventually become your so called Goth friend Sam's boyfriend." Daggett said.

"Well after the day of the Disasteroid. We did. However as months went by. Our relationship just couldn't work out. She we decided to remain as friends." Danny said.

"Oh." Daggett said.

"Anyway then let's go." Danny said.

"Alright." Daggett and Dani said.

Cujo barked agreeing. As they were about to leave the door heading outside. Norbert who was talking with Jazz saw them and spoke. "Hey where you all going?" Norbert said.

"We're going out Norbie. You like to come?" Daggett said.

"I would, but I'm helping Jazz here by telling her how to get ready for college faster. Though if it's alright Jazz. I'll help you more later about it. I think I wanna go out with my brother and the others." Norbert said.

"Sure, Norbert. Besides you gave me lot of help now. You can continue telling me what to do to get ready for college faster when you all get back." Jazz said.

"Oh alright then. If you like. You can come too with us." Norbert said.

"Nah, I'll stay here and do things to catch up on the college things to do. You all go have fun." Jazz said.

"Okay just asked. See you then." Norbert said.

"You see too." Jazz said.

Norbert jumped off the seat and walked up to everyone else who were waiting. "Let's go then to where we are going." Norbert said.

Danny nodded and with that they all left Danny's house and were on the streets heading to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam, and Danny's girlfriend Annie who were at the Nasty Burger waiting for them. A while later. They were all still walking passing by many people who were also walking on the streets. "So Danny. Tell me more about this Annie person?" Daggett said.

"Well believe me. She's a very nice person. Truth is me, Sam, and Tucker were friends with her since I was younger, but her father got a job from somewhere else and they had to move. However after the days after the Disasteroid. She and her family moved back here to Amity Park and now were hanging out with each other again." Danny said.

"Well that's nice." Daggett said.

"This Annie person sounds really nice indeed." Norbert said.

"Believe me she is." Danny said.

"Danny are we almost at the Nasty Burger?" Dani said.

"Yes Danielle we are." Danny said.

"Good." Dani said.

Cujo barked running up to them catching up. As they kept walking. They all notice green lush grass and plants up ahead. "Look at all these plants and all. They look pretty delicious." Daggett said.

Daggett ran pass everyone running up to the area with grass and plants everywhere. Danny realized he seen this before. It was an enemy of his right here. "Daggett wa-" Danny said not finishing.

Before Danny could finish what he was about to say. Everything began to shake and the road cracked open. A large plant like ghost came out. It was Undergrowth. "HUMAN INSECTS! Nature has returned to take over once again!" Undergrowth said.

"Oh great it's Undergrowth." Danny said.

"Who?" Dani said.

"Undergrowth. And Daggett come back here!" Danny said.

"Oh. Wow he's big!" Dani said.

"Tell me about it! He is big indeed!" Norbert said.

People began to panic as they ran pass them all. Daggett who didn't hear Danny shout to him was nearby Undergrowth. The Brown Beaver who was eating some of the plants turned around to find more plants to eat and then he suddenly saw the bottom of Undergrowth unaware that it was the Ghost of Plants. "Wowie! That must be the tastiest looking tree or whatever it is I've ever seen. I wonder what it tastes like." Daggett said.

With that Daggett made his way towards Undergrowth still unaware. Undergrowth looked down at Danny and the others. "You! I was hoping to find you! I have returned to get revenge! My children and I will take over once more!" Undergrowth said.

"Not if I can do anything about it! Come on Danielle. We're going Ghost!" Danny said.

Dani shooked her head as they both turned ghost and flew towards Undergrowth. Undergrowth shot thorns at them, but they both turned intangible and turned back. Just before they were about to shoot their beams at Undergrowth. The ghost of plants suddenly felt pain. "Ow! Hey ow! ow! What in the!" Undergrowth said.

Danny, and Dani were confused as well as Norbert, and Cujo until they saw it was Daggett chewing on Undergrowth. Undergrowth who saw this was getting angry. "HEY YOU! Stop that it hurts! You weird weasel thingie!" Undergrowth said growling angrily.

Daggett stopped chewing and looked up at Undergrowth. "Weasel thingie! I'm not a Weasel. I'm a Beaver!" Daggett said.

Undergrowth's eyes widen in fear. "B-BB-BEAVER! BEAVERS! MY BIGGEST FEAR! I'M TERRIFIED OF BEAVERS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Undergrowth said screaming in fear.

Norbert, Danny, Dani, and Cujo were surprised to hear this and Danny began to laugh "Hey Undergrowth. Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Danny said laughing.

"I-I can't. I'm afraid of Beavers! They eat plants, chew on roots! Chew down trees! And since they are part of Nature I can't do anything about it! I have to accept nature for whatever it is! SOMEONE HELP ME! MY CHILDREN! WE MUST FLEE! THERE'S A BEAVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! BEAVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MY CHILDREN! WE MUST GET AWAY FROM MY BIGGEST FEAR! BEAVERS! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undergrowth said panicing.

With that Undergrowth and his children went back into the ground. He could be heard screaming for his life for the fact he was afraid of Beavers. Danny and Dani went back onto the ground and turned back into their human forms. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Undergrowth was extremely scared of Beavers. "I can't believe it! I mean seriously! Who knew Undergrowth was afraid of Beavers." Danny said laughing.

Daggett ran back to the others. "That was some of the tastiest plants I ate." Daggett said.

"Daggett don't you know what you did?" Norbert said.

"No what did I do." Daggett said.

"Thanks to you. You saved Amity Park from Undergrowth. And can you believe it. He's afraid of Beavers." Danny said continueing to laugh.

"Well if you think about it. I can see why he is. He's the Ghost of Plants and Beavers eat plants and since he can't do anything about it and has to accept it due to it being nature. That's a good reason he's afraid of us Beavers." Norbert said laughing along with Danny.

"That makes sense. So yeah as I said Daggett you saved Amity Park from Undergrowth." Danny said.

"I did. All I was doing was chewing on this huge plant like thing that appeared to be part of that plant like ghost you just spoke of...Though it was yummy. I was eating and chewing on a Ghost! EW!" Daggett said.

Daggett tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter Daggett. You're a hero." Dani said.

Daggett looked at Dani. "That's true." Daggett said.

Cujo barked agreeing. "Well let's just keep heading to the Nasty Burger then." Danny said.

"Alright." Daggett, Norbert, and Dani said. While Cujo barked again agreeing.

They kept walking until they got to the Nasty Burger, where they suddenly saw Sam and the new friend Daggett and Norbert were about to meet name Annie.


End file.
